tinted and tainted
by lowi
Summary: A drabble collection about Draco and Astoria. Short drabbles, all evolving around one colour from the rainbow. Written for "The Skittles Competition" at the HPFC forum.
1. Chapter 1: Red

_A/N: Written for __The "Skittles" Competition__ at the __HPFC__ forum. First chapter of seven. Thanks to mew (__mew-tsubaki__) for beta-reading!_

**tinted and tainted  
**

**1. Red. Lipstick.**

_It was passion that brought them together at first._****

Draco stood leaning against the doorpost in their bathroom, a little smile playing on his lips as he watched Astoria put on her makeup.

"You know that is completely unnecessary on you?"

Astoria twirled around, raising one of her eyebrows. "Luv." She strode over to him and poked his chest. "You know, you are so obvious; that's the most cliché pickup-line ever."

He laughed, immediately stopping and looking from beneath his eyelashes, his face that clearly begging for a kiss being wiped off and replaced with a faint blush and glittering eyes. "But did it work?"

Astoria flicked her wand, causing the lights in the room to soften, almost making it redder, so that the only thing that really _shone_ were their eyes, like fireflies in the twilight.

"I think I'll wait with putting on my lipstick, if you know what I mean," she answered while letting her hand slide up beneath Draco's shirt.


	2. Chapter 2: Orange

_A/N: Second chapter of seven. Thanks to mew (mew-tsubaki) for betareading!_

**tinted and tainted**

**2. Orange. ****Dependent****.**

_But the way they needed each other and trusted each other was what kept them together._

Astoria opened her eyes, knowing something was wrong. And, when she slowly turned over in the bed, she understood she was right. It was empty.

She found him in the living room, standing by the window with one of his hands fisted and resting against the glass together with his forehead. His eyes were closed and darkness was flying over his face in whips like a wind blowing over it, jabbing and hitting it, since his mouth was curled in pain.

Astoria stepped close to him and put a hand on his cheek. She said nothing as he opened his eyes. They looked as though they were on fire, flaring with vivid orange flames.

She grabbed his hand tightly and led him back to bed, and she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if they hadn't had each other. They were so dependent on the other, they were so broken inside, she was certain they wouldn't have held if they hadn't been there for the other.


	3. Chapter 3: Yellow

_A/N: Third chapter of seven. Thanks to mew (mew-tsubaki) for betareading!_

**tinted and tainted**

**3. Yellow. Logical.**

_It actually was easy, so clear, that they belonged to each other._

"I love you," Draco said when they paused to gasp for air.

"I love you, too," Astoria managed to whisper the next time there was a space between their lips.

"I know you do," Draco mumbled. Astoria's eyes were closed and all of her mind was filled with Draco, Draco, Draco, but after a while she gathered her thoughts enough.

"How do you know?" she asked, biting her lip.

Draco leaned back, so he was resting on his elbows, and Astoria realized she was the only one who got to see Draco's hair disheveled on such a regular basis. He smiled. "Because it's logical."

"What do you mean?" Astoria put her head on Draco's chest and lay there, listening to his breathes, to his heart's beatings.

"It just makes sense, you and me together."

She suddenly knew what he meant; it hit her like a bolt of lightning—bright, yellow, and dazzling. He was right.


	4. Chapter 4: Green

_A/N: Fourth chapter of seven. Thanks to mew (mew-tsubaki) for betareading!_

**tinted and tainted**

**4. Green. Indifferent.**

_No matter how often they would be jealous, they would always return._

"What?" Astoria asked, sounding tired.

"Nothing," Draco answered indifferently, his eyes firmly set on the path in front of him.

"Sure, it's nothing. You aren't jealous, are you?"

"Of course not," he said, even though he could feel the jealousy throbbing behind his temples, the anger inside him rising. He wanted to get away from there, the green lushness that surrounded them—it was too green, almost poisonous, _overwhelming_ him. It felt as though it swallowed him, suffocated him. He took several deep breaths, for it had begun to feel as though it was coming from inside of him, rising in his throat like bile.

"C'mon. I just talked to him. It was nothing; he only showed me which different hikes we could take."

"But you didn't see how he looked at you!"

"Does it really matter?" Astoria asked with her brow furrowed.

Draco said nothing, just shoved his hands deeper in his pockets.

"Isn't it me that matters?" He could see how a smirk began forming on Astoria's lips as she walked closer and put her arms around his neck.

He stared into her eyes and felt the pounding in his head ease, how his body relaxed. "Sorry," he said before he let his lips crash onto hers.


	5. Chapter 5: Blue

_A/N: __Fifth chapter of seven. Thanks to mew (__mew-tsubaki__) for betareading!_

**tinted and tainted  
**

**5. Blue. Denim.**

_Because when they were together they were unbeatable._

Draco grinned and pulled Astoria close to him, kissing her hair as they walked out of the gates.

"I told you it would be fine, didn't I?" Astoria asked, her eyes glittering as she turned her head upward so Draco's lips hit her forehead instead.

"Yeah, you did. Sorry for not believing you," Draco said, and he smiled and grabbed her hand. The sky above them was so blue that it felt as though everything was within his reach. And somehow, he felt as though that was how it was; they had announced their engagement to his parents and, Merlin, they had approved. It had been a lot easier than he had thought, but now there was nothing that could stop him from getting his perfect life.

"Sorry for not believing in _us_, you mean," Astoria corrected, and Draco marveled that her blue denim shorts had exactly the same colour as the sky for a moment.

Draco chuckled. "Exactly. Sorry for not believing in our invincibility."


	6. Chapter 6: Indigo

_A/N: Sixth chapter of seven. Thanks to mew (__mew-tsubaki__) for betareading!_

**tinted and tainted**

**Indigo. Bruises.**

_Of course they would hurt each other, but it would never really mean something._

The door slammed shut and left a silence screaming so loud in Draco's ears he could barely stand it.

He would never hurt her, or so he had told himself. But now…now he had anyway. Thankfully he hadn't hurt her physically, but still, maybe what he'd done had been even more painful.

He had said such awful things to her, and he didn't even know why.

It was dark–near black– in their bedroom where he stood, but the moon outside bathed everything in a little softer colour, indigo perhaps.

He wondered if she now had indigo-coloured bruises on her heart.

He wondered if he would ever know and he wondered if she would let him heal her.


	7. Chapter 7: Violet

_A/N: Seventh chapter of seven. Thanks to mew (__mew-tsubaki__) for betareading!_

**tinted and tainted**

**7. Violet. Astronomy.**

_They were meant to be._

Draco folded the letter again and smiled. Astoria leaned her head on his shoulder and looked out at the sunset. The sky was painted with violet streaks and the peace was so vibrant, the air was so tranquil, and the wind tasted of forgotten summer nights.

"Seems as though Scorpius is doing just fine," Draco said softly, playing with a ringlet of her hair.

"Except for Astronomy, you mean."

"But that doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, did you learn anything useful there?"

"Guess not."

Silence returned, and suddenly stars were appearing from everywhere, like flowers that were opening their petals for the first time.

"I learned one thing, though," Draco said, turning his head so he reached Astoria's cheekbone with his lips.

"What?"

"That you and I were set in the stars."

* * *

_A/N: Final chapter, everyone. I would like to thank all of you that have read, reviewed, favourited or alerted this. It means a lot to me that you have enjoyed it, so thank you ever so much!_


End file.
